A Lime Green Post-It
by Blue Eyed Ducky
Summary: Sometimes, you find love in the oddest of places. I certainly did. Never in a million years did I think that a phone number, yelled out by a stranger as he was walking out of his classroom after strategically dropping me a folded up post-it note, would end up being the best thing that ever happened to me. O/S


**A/N: So, uh hi everyone! I'm back. I know I haven't finished Fate Interrupted yet and I swear I will, I'm just kind of at a road block with that story. Now, this little plot bunny down below hit me during class. Some of the events in the classroom actually happened, hence how I got my idea for this story. It IS NOT beta'd so, any mistakes are my own, I will own them and fix them as they are found, promise. So, it is a one shot for now. If I get good reviews, I might make it a full blown fic. So, if you like let me know! One more thing, I decided to change my pen name, some of you might know me as j-nayjohnson, but I will now be under Blue Eyed Ducky. So, enjoy this and see you at the bottom!**

It was early September. I was sitting in my Math 035 class waiting for it to start at a Greene County High. I'm not in high school though. I decided to save on money and take as many of my GE classes at a community college and then transfer to a four year school when I could afford to. I wanted to take the majority of my classes online and I do. However, the math classes I need can only be done in an actual classroom setting, so here I sit. I don't really interact with anyone here, not because I'm anti-social or anything, I just didn't really fit in with the other people in here.

On one side of the room, you have the just out of high school group, the girls in this group are dressed up like they are going out clubbing, not sitting in a night class. Then across the way, you have the older crowd. This mix of people includes a 50 year old vet, a 42 year old mom and a few others that I don't really know. I fall into a category in the middle. I'm 26, single and quiet.

I made sure I was super early tonight because they had some big school meeting going on tonight and I swear half the town showed up to this thing. Parking here sucked on a normal night, tonight though they were parking on the street, which is probably why my normally punctual professor is late. I glance around the room, the teacher to whom it belongs to had a very strong appreciation for football, both European and American. I look over at his desk and on the cork board behind it I notice something new. A simple, yet colorful drawing of what looks like three stick like people. One was obviously taller than the other two, and in between the smaller two all three had orange red hair and what looked like green eyes. This particular masterpiece had the trio standing on grass in front of a house. Across the top it says, 'We love you, Daddy!' in what was obviously children's writing. I smile. Every week there's a new one. Always 2 boys and their dad doing various activities, I remember one from a few weeks ago that had them dressed as super heroes and had 'we love our Super Dad' done in a dark red. I can't help but wonder where the mother is in all this. Did she die? Or did she abandon them? Maybe she's a hooker, and he has full custody of them. The possibilities are endless, I suppose.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice someone walking into the room. Glancing up, expecting to see our professor, I instead see a very tall, well fit man come strutting in and heading straight for the teacher's desk. He looks absolutely gorgeous. This was apparently his room. Even though crude, the dad in the child's drawing was definitely him. He had copper colored hair, and clear pale skin. Perfect. This man was absolutely perfect. He must have felt me staring at him because he paused, his pursuit of whatever elusive paper he was looking for momentarily forgotten, and looked up. I think my heart stopped. He had amazing emerald green eyes. I couldn't look away even if I had wanted to. A cocky smirk appeared on his face, and I couldn't help the blush that grazed my cheeks. He mouths a 'Hi' to me and then goes back to search his desk. I looked away, unable to hide my fiery cheeks and covered my face with my hands. Never has a guy made me that flushed before. It was at that time I noticed the whore patrol whispering quite loudly.

"Who is that?" I heard one of the blondes ask, Lauren I think her name was.

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen. This is his room. He teaches Social Studies and Humanities here. I had him my senior year. He's totally single, although he does have two kids. Personally, that just ruins the hot factor for me. Otherwise the second I walked across that stage, I would have been all over him." Apparently the other blonde, Jessica graduated from here and seriously, a man with kids ruins the "hot factor"? I have a feeling that Mr. Edward Cullen with his children would be totally hot. Not one to be easily deterred, Lauren spoke loud; I'm sure for Edward's benefit mostly. "Wow for a single Dad, he sure is hot. I wonder if he'd give me his number."

I roll my eyes. Subtlety, thy name is not Lauren.

I glance back over to where Edward is still standing, hunched over his desk. He's looking over a paper on his desk, his head is bowed and he looks like he's trying to sit still, but it's not working. A short laugh manages to come bubbling out, but he quickly covers it with a cough. He grabs a pen out of the decorative holder on his desk and writes something down quick, folds it and puts it in his pocket. Picking up the papers on his desk, he turns to leave and Lauren tries again. "So, Edward, how bout that number? I think we could have some fun, I've _always_ had a thing for hot teachers." She's trying to be seductive sounding, but really she just sound equal parts smoker and constipated. He passed by my desk on his way out, winking, I saw him drop a lime green folded post it note on the ground by my foot. Smirking he yelled out, "555-8764" as he walked out the door and down the hall. Lauren and Jessica both squealed and scrambled to find something to write it down on.

Not paying them any attention, I bent down under the guise of tying my shoe to retrieve the folded up post-it note. Keeping it out of site, I unfolded it under the desk.

'_**Brown Eyes,**_

_**You captivated me from across**_

_**The room. **_

_**My real number: 555-6479**_

_**Edward Cullen' **_

Holy shit! He wants me to call him? Why? We didn't even speak to each other. I didn't have any longer to think about it though because my professor finally came rushing in looking more than a little frazzled. I stuck the note in my pocket, and forced myself to think about math. This was going to be a long 3 hours…

At 7:30 Professor Moore released us from her clutches for a 15 minute break. Thank God! My mind hasn't been focused all night thanks to that lime green note burning a proverbial hole in my pocket. I'm one of the first out of the room, grateful just to be moving about. Heading over to the cafeteria to get some caffeine and sugar, I see several custodians and who I'm assuming are several staff members folding up chairs and taking tables down. One of which is Mr. Green eyes himself. Before, I didn't get a good look at him, mainly because he was standing behind his desk. He was wearing a pair of black, snug fitting slacks, black shoes, and a burgundy button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He was fit. Not in a body builder way, but in a way that showed he took very good care of himself. Once again, as if he could feel my eyes boring into him, he turned and looked up. Smirk in place, he placed the chair he was folding up on the rack and started making his way towards me. Embarrassed at having been caught, yet again, ogling this man, I turn to go towards the vending machines.

"Hey, Brown Eyes! Hey wait a second!" Given his height, he quickly caught up with me and lightly grabbed my arm. Stopping, I looked up at him. He was much taller up close. My guess would be at least 6'5 and dear God, did he smell delicious! I finally met his eyes, and froze. No one should be this good looking, it's not natural.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure, you got my note. I was hoping you guys would take a break while I was still here, so I could formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." He stuck his hand out as he said this. Blinking once, I slightly shook my head, clearing myself out of a daze.

"Bella Swan. Yes, I did get your note. But uh, I hadn't decided on what I had planned on doing with it yet though. Our professor walked in not to long afterwards." That wasn't a lie, I hadn't decided on what to do with the information he gave me, but I'd like to think I would have at least texted him. I'd of been stupid not to.

"Well, I know you might be hesitant, we don't know each other, and I swear I never do anything like this but, I just feel like if I didn't at least try to get your attention somehow, I'd regret it. I can't explain it, but I'd really like to get to know you, if you'll let me?"

He seemed so sincere and he was right, I didn't know him but I mean, he couldn't be all that bad, the man was a teacher.

"OK, I think I'd like that." His smile was blinding and perfect.

"Can I take you out this weekend? I know it's kind of short notice, but Dad is taking the twins camping and so, it's just me." He looked hopeful, and I was just about to answer him when the last part of that sentence registered.

"Twins?"

A quick flash of…something flashed across his features before disappearing.

"Yea, my sons, Graham and Grayson, I guess with all of the pictures and drawings in my classroom, I figured everyone knows who they are. Does that bother you? That I have kids? It's ok if it does I know some people freak out over that sort of information." I smiled, if only to quickly assure him.

"No, its fine, and yea I did realize you had kids from the pictures in your room, I just didn't know they were twins, that's what caught me off guard I guess."

His phones started to ring and cut off anything he was about to say. Looking at the screen he said, "It's my mom, she's got the boys right now, so I should probably take this. Can you text me your number, so I can call you and we can make solid plans for this weekend?" I nodded, and gave him a quick wave, heading back to the class room, when I heard his voice. "I look forward to talking to you later, Brown Eyes!"

When I made it back to class, I realized I might have been more than a few minutes late. Professor Moore didn't say anything. She just gave me her perfected bitch brow, and kept on with the lecture. I had the feeling I was being watched, I kind of glanced around real quick, getting to the whore patrol, I froze, they were both openly glaring at me. _What the Fuck?_ Then it hit me. Edward. They must have seen me talking to him. Sighing, I shake my head and go back to taking notes. _Jealous bitches. _ Picking up my pencil, I started copying the notes from the board when I realized the one reason I left the room for break was to get something sugary and caffeinated so I could stay focused. _Well, shit._

After that night, things seemed to happen quickly. I did text him my number per his request after class that night and within an hour he was calling me. What had initially started out as a call to set up a date turned into a 3 hour conversation about anything and everything we could think to talk about. As it turns out, we have a quite a bit in common. We loved to read, had a psychotic addiction to candy crush and loved anything with a good beat. He however was very athletic, he had played it all, baseball, basketball and football. I however, can barely manage to keep myself upright, let alone do it while playing a sport. He talked about his sons for a bit. He didn't explain about where their mom was though. I figured it might be somewhat of a sensitive subject and didn't push the issue.

Our first date happened, that Saturday. He picked me up and brought me back to his place. I will say, it wasn't what I expected. It was a massive white brick home that sat perched on top a hill with a massive yard. Winding our way up the driveway I couldn't help my slack jawed expression.

"Oh my, your house is gorgeous. Not what I expected at all." He grinned apparently anticipating my reaction.

"Not exactly where you would think a single public school teacher with two children would live, is it?" I flushed red, thinking I might have offended him a bit.

"Well, I mean, I'm sure you do fine at your job, I wasn't implying you didn't and anyway it isn't my business how you got it, it was just a surprise that's all." Great, now I sound like an idiot.

Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's ok, Bella. I guess technically I don't have to work, my family comes from money. But, growing up, my dad always worked just to remind us that working for something is so much better than not doing anything at all. I want my boys to grow up the same way, so I went into teaching. It's not a high paying career, but the reward I get from teaching, and molding minds all day is way better than money."

Just when I didn't think he could get more perfect, he goes and says something like that.

"I'm glad there are teachers like you out there. Any student that has you is truly the lucky ones. You get so many that teach and you can tell it's just a job to them, a way to pay bills. You have to have a special kind of patience and understanding to be a great teacher, and I admire you for that. I know I could never do it.

Dinner was amazing that night. We had Italian out on the back deck, with an expensive bottle of wine and soft music playing in the background. Edward was certainly setting the bar high for future dates.

About a month into our relationship, we finally hit that point where he wanted to introduce me to Graham and Grayson. I had learned from Edward that the twins' mom wasn't in the picture, at all. The summer before Edward was set to go to college, he and his then girlfriend, Kate had decided that breaking up was the best option, neither one wanted to start a new chapter in their lives with "baggage". Or so Edward thought. Kate conspired to get pregnant, essentially trapping Edward and forcing him to stay with her. She convinced Edward to have a good bye fuck, neglecting to mention she was no longer on the pill. When Kate realized her period had not come, she had her doctor run a blood test, results in hand she gleefully showed up at Edwards parents' house, to give him the 'good news'. What she didn't expect was for Edward to want the child, but not her. He made it clear that he'd take care of his child, they were over. That didn't keep Kate from trying though. She'd show up at Edward's campus apartment wearing provocative clothing only to be shut down repeatedly. It was when she found out it was twins she was carrying that she finally broke down and confessed that it had been a set up. After the boys were born Kate signed her rights away, stating that it was Edward she wanted, she didn't want to be a single mother so young. The first few weeks of Graham and Grayson's life weren't easy. Esme, Edwards mother stayed with him to help, just until he was able to get them on some kind of schedule, it wasn't easy but Edward eventually managed to do it on his own.

We had planned a trip to the zoo for the initial meeting. According to Edward the boys loved the reptile house there, me not so much. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was petrified. Two eight year olds were making me so nervous; I was on the verge of either throwing up, or passing out, maybe a combination of both. Hearing a knock on my apartment door, I jumped, startled out of my almost panic attack, I walk as quickly as I dare to open the door. _Here goes nothing…_

That night as I lay there in bed I wondered what I had been so nervous about. Our day at the zoo had been amazing. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. The boys had taken to me really quick, which I hadn't expected and really they were great kids. Edward has done such an amazing job raising them on his own, I told him as much on the way home. Like Edward had mentioned the boys loved the reptile house, so we spent quite a bit of time in there. Sensing I was a little hesitant, Edward stayed by me the entire time, my hand grasped firmly in his for support. Grayson took off to see the large python they had in a bit glass enclosure, Graham noticed me and his dad hanging back though and walked back over to us.

"What's wrong Bella? Don't you like snakes and lizards?" He looked so worried; it made my heart melt a bit.

"Well, it's not that I don't like them, I suppose they scare me a little bit." He looked down at Edwards hand and the death grip I had on it.  
"If I hold your hand too, you won't be scared?" He didn't give me a chance to answer, he picked up my hand and started to drag us over to the nearest enclosure, which was completely enclosed and, according to the sign on the wall, held an anaconda. I immediately paused. Graham noticed my hesitation, but he was having none of it. "Come on Bella, it's behind thick glass it can't get you." He laughed and continued to pull me forward. Not once did he or his dad let go of my hand until we were safely back outside of the reptile house from hell. Yuck!

The months past and I slowly became incorporated into this little family. I loved those little boys and I had most definitely fallen for their dad. We admitted our love for each other one weekend when the boys were getting in there grandparent fix for the weekend.

Sitting on the deck around the in ground fire pit, I had situated myself on a lounger between Edwards legs. His arms wrapped firmly around me, we were just sitting there quietly soaking up the ambiance, I felt his lips make a trail starting at my ear and ending at the base of my neck. He knew what he was doing, kissing my neck was a sure fire way of getting me going and quick. We ended up upstairs in his bed, fully naked and making out, like horny teenagers. After a particularly long kiss, Edward pulled back.

"Bella, before we go any further, I wanted to tell you…I mean I need you to know that I…I love you. I have for a while now. I just could never find the right time to tell you. I don't expect you to…" I knew what he was going to say, he didn't expect me to say it back. I wanted to though. I loved this man completely.

"I love you too, Edward. You and Graham and Grayson, before I met you guys I was on my own, you guys came in and let me be a part of your family, and I can't imagine my life without any of you guys." By now I'm on the verge of a full on cry fest. Edward doesn't let me get to that though. He slams his mouth down on to mine, searing my lips with a magnificent kiss, he poured his love into that kiss, and I could feel it in my soul.

"Let me make love to you Bella, please. I've told you; let me show you how much I love you."

The tears come now; I nod, too overcome with emotion to do anything else.

He starts a trail of kisses down my neck, paying special attention to that spot that he knows drives me wild. I can't help but moan and slide my fingers into his hair, holding him to me, hickey be damned. Moving downwards he kisses down to my breasts, he reaches my right one first placing a soft kiss on my nipple first before taking it into his mouth. He licks, nips and sucks, all while using his hands on my left breast. It's a sensory overload and I know it won't be long before I come. He moves his mouth lower now, dipping his tongue into my navel, which causes a squeal to erupt from me. He keeps going, trailing kisses to my left hip down to my thigh, before switching to my right and doing the same. He's teasing me, and it's driving me crazy. I shift, rubbing my thighs together to try and get some friction.

"What do you want, baby. Tell me and it's yours." He's slowly running his fingers over my clit; he's driving me to the edge without sending me over. He knows what I want, but I know he'll make me say it first. If I've learned one thing, it's that he loves dirty talk.

"I want your mouth on me. Please Edward." I'm not above begging.

"Where, Isabella?" Fuck, I love when he uses my first name like that, he gets that domineering tone.

"My Pussy! Fuck, Edward please." I'm a crazed woman now, he's driving me insane.

"With pleasure." I feel him, his tongue on my most intimate parts, it doesn't take long before I'm plunging over the cliff, spots appear before my closed eyes and I swear I blackout for a few seconds.

I feel him moving back up, and then I hear the sound of tearing. I know he's putting on a condom. We'd discussed contraception before and agreed on this method as I didn't like the side effects of birth control pills. He aligns himself with my opening, just before pushing in, he whispers; "I love you, so much Isabella. You are my life now."

Full. I have never felt so full, so complete in my life. I truly feel like Edward is the missing piece to my soul. Our love making is slow and passionate. We managed several rounds that night as well as the following morning. Waking up to Edward was something I could get used to. He looked so peaceful in his sleep; he was completely relaxed and looked like he didn't have a care in the world. It was in that moment I realized how truly lucky I got. Who knows if I would have ever met Edward if I hadn't of taken that math class. That lime green post-it changed my life forever. He and the twins have given me a family, something I haven't had in a long time. Snuggling up to him, I vow that no matter what, we will always be together, a family forever.


End file.
